9 Crimes
by Mrs.Scott323
Summary: Jibbs. 9 Crimes Jenny and Jethro committed.
1. Intro

**9 Crimes**

After all the great examples I thought I should try to write my own little collection of oneshots.

The title is from the song by Damien Rice, it's beautiful, but I'll warn you, it won't be featured in this story.

Instead I decided a more.. Literal approach.

I'm the first to admit that there are some stories in here better than others, some are more cliché than others, but I don't care. I like em this way ;)

The other crimes will be up soon but until then; I'd love to know what everyone thinks!


	2. 1: Lying

**1: Lying**

Title 18, United States Code, Section 1001 makes it a crime to: 1) knowingly and willfully; 2) make any materially false, fictitious or fraudulent statement or representation; 3) in any matter within the jurisdiction of the executive, legislative or judicial branch of the United States. Your lie does not even have to be made directly to an employee of the national government as long as it is "within the jurisdiction" of the ever expanding federal bureaucracy. Though the falsehood must be "material" this requirement is met if the statement has the "natural tendency to influence or is capable of influencing, the decision of the decisionmaking body to which it is addressed." _United States v. Gaudin_, 515 U.S. 506, 510 (1995). (from:

* * *

She sat back for a moment. Thinking about her work, her life and last but definitely not least, her love. How much everything had changed since she started to work at NCIS again. She had known she would see him again. Despite that, she decided to work here anyway. That was four years ago. So much had changed since then. While she adjusted to her new position as Director of NCIS she saw him again, and it seemed like it became more often with every passing week. He would come in to her office without knocking, complaining about something or just because she told him to come. Other times, he surprised her, by bringing dinner or getting her coffee. Those times they had dinner, it gave her a chance to be herself during her busy day. And she was grateful for that.

Along the way, something had changed between them. Their comfortable friendship, turned into a relationship once again. Looking back, she would never admit he was one of the reasons she started working at NCIS again in the first place. That was something she'd like to keep her little secret.

And maybe his too.

She smiled as she remembered the day when she told him that particular secret.

_It had become some kind of tradition. After he'd solved a major case the two of the would go out for a drink. Somewhere on neutral territory, neither his or her house, just a bar somewhere in the city. A different one every single time._

_Tonight they had found a small pub, it still surprised her there were places the two of them hadn't been before. _

"_Ducky should really visit this place."_

_She laughed, he took the words right out of her mouth. And that's exactly what she told him. Together they sat down at one of the small tables. She saw him look over his surroundings. After all those years, she had gotten used to his habits. Every new location, he had to make sure there was nothing dangerous around. Nothing that could hurt them. _

_They talk for a while. They were still trying to catch up on those years they spent apart. Six years was a very long time. And even tough they didn't remember all of it, they still had enough to discuss these nights. Tonight, it was her turn to talk, and his to listen. To listen and ask questions. That was the most difficult part of the night. She knew she couldn't lie to him, she didn't want to, but some things she preferred to keep quiet. _

_Tonight she talked about the several mission she'd been on the past years, the things she had to do. The people she met, became friends with. Lastly she started to talk about her return to NCIS, how Marrow called her himself, offering her the job. Her doubts about taking the job and finally her decision to return._

_After she finished, there was only one question in his mind, one he hoped to know the answer to._

"_What made you finally decide to return?"_

_She brought her hand to her necklace, playing with it. Avoiding the question, just a moment longer. She wasn't sure herself what the real reason of her return was. But she could see the smile that started to form on his face. She knew he knew that he was part of the reason she returned. But she wasn't going to tell him that. _

_Not yet._

_She wasn't sure if she was ready for that._

_Instead she babbled something about it being a great opportunity. Combining the two things she was good at, being an Agent and politics. _

_She fell silent for a moment, his eyes still on her face.  
"And I thought I couldn't let a previous relationship stop my career. I don't know. It's such a long time ago."_

_Jenny turned her head away from him, suddenly very interested in the pictures that hung on the wall. He tilted his head a bit. Deciding to let the topic rest for a little while._

_Later that night, they returned home again. His house this time. Both were slightly intoxicated, but they were still sober enough to know what they were doing. The alcohol had just loosened them up, placing them back in the same old comfortable position they had all those years ago. She watched him as he worked on his boat and swayed her glass of bourbon in front of her, lost in thoughts. Jethro noticed the look on her face, she was dreaming again. He put his tools down, and approached her from behind, slipping his arms around her waist. Then he nuzzled his head in her neck, placing feather light kisses underneath her ear and on her neck. The action surprised her and quickly pulled her back down on earth._

"_You know I could arrest you for lying to a federal officer." _

_Of all the things he could have said, that certainly wasn't one of the things she expected him to say. There was a slight trace of sarcasm when she replied him._

"_Really, and what lie did I tell?"_

"_About your return to NCIS, your eye was twitching again."_

"_No it didn't." _

" _Yes it did."_

_He whispered that last part in her ear and lightly sucked her earlobe, she let a small moan slip out. Damn him, he knew her body so well, everything he did, he just knew what buttons to push and what to expect in return. _

"_Why did you come back Jen?"_

"_I.. I.., I wanted the opportunity."_

"_Mhmm.. Sure." He drawled it out, then he let his fingers slip under the hem of her shirt. Tracing figures on her skin. She tried to resist him as long as she could, not willing to give up on her last secret just yet._

" _I..I.. wanted.."_

" _I wanted you back."_

" _There's the right answer." He turned her around in his arms. His hands cupped her face, and pulled her face to him. He captured her lips in a small kiss. Short, but intense. _

_She smirked at him. _

"_You can't arrest me anyway, it's only illegal to lie when there's a case involved." _

" _I know." _

* * *

**_One small detail, I have no real legal knowledge whatsoever. So if there is anything wrong about the legal things I wrote in here, just ignore them. Or point them out and tell me what is right ;)_**


	3. 2: Kidnapping

**2: Kidnapping**

Under federal and state law, kidnapping is commonly defined as the taking of a person from one place to another against his or her will, or the confining of a person to a controlled space. Some kidnapping laws require that the taking or confining be for an unlawful purpose, such as extortion or the facilitation of a crime. A parent without legal custody rights may be charged with kidnapping for taking his or her own child, in certain circumstances.

* * *

Just like she always did, she closed the front door and took out her day planner as she walked to the car. Putting the keys away and taking her planner out of her bag at she same time. Yes, the director of NCIS still used a day planner, one where you could flip though the pages instead of the PDA's everyone seemed to have.

Writing appointments down just made her feel more.. certain in a way. Like she knew it was sure things would happen if she wrote them down. And there was no chance of accidentally deleting an appointment.

While she flipped to the right page she greeted her driver.  
"Morning Henry, how's your wife. Is she still sick?"

"I'm sorry Madam Director, Henry isn't driving you today, he's at home, taking care of his wife. I'll be our chauffeur for the day."

"Jethro?" She saw his familiar blue eyes in the rear view mirror. She was very surprised to see him. No surprised didn't cut it. Stunned, shocked. Those words were a better description of the way she felt right now.

"Why was I not informed of this?"

"Relax Jen, Cynthia tried to reach you but you didn't pick up your phone."

" Of course I didn't, my battery's dead. Why didn't she call the house line?"

"She did, but you didn't pick that one up either."

"That's impossible, give me your phone, I'm going to call Cynthia."

"Calm down Jen. You'll see her in five minutes. Why don't you ask her then."

With a huff of annoyance she sat back against the cushions, her day planner on the seat besides her. Completely forgotten.

She stared out of the window. Looking at the road, the other cars, the people on the sidewalk.

In stead of turning right at the traffic lights, like Henry always did, he just kept going straight ahead. She was about to ask him why he did it when he said something first.

"I'm taking a shortcut."

Ten minutes later, they were still not there yet.

"I don't know what your idea is of a shortcut, but this is the longest trip that I ever took to the headquarters."

Gibbs stayed silent and Jenny was getting a little annoyed. She had a lot of appointments today. Some of them she really couldn't afford to miss. She started to fidget in her seat, letting her impatience take over. Gibbs saw her in the rear view mirror and had to try hard to keep himself from smiling. He had something planned for today. Something he was sure she'd never expect. A break from work. Even if it was for a day. She'd been working around the clock the entire week and it was starting to take it's toll on her.

Another ten minutes later they still hadn't arrived. Jenny was looking outside by now, trying to find some indication of where she was. Of course she could see the signs on the street but this was a part of town she'd never been before. She checked her watch.

"I'm supposed to be in a meeting with SecNav right now. He won't be too happy to hear someone kidnapped me."

"I'm not kidnapping you, you stepped inside this car all by yourself. I didn't force you to come along."

"But you were supposed to bring me to work. Not to drop me in the middle of nowhere."

"Not nowhere." By now he made the last turn, and at the end of the street she saw the rollercoaster, food stands, merry-go-round and all kinds of other things. He'd brought her to a carnival.

She was stunned. This was definitely one of the places she'd never expected him to bring her. It was right up there with laser tag or going to figure skating championships.

He opened the door for her, like a true gentleman. If she wasn't that stunned, she would've made fun of him. But she was and she still had her mouth open in a perfectly shaped O. He lifted his finger to her chin and pushed her mouth closed.

"Let's go."

The two of them entered the park, Jen looked all around. It had been such a long time since she'd last been to a carnival. The last time probably was when she'd been little, about six or seven years old. It was the first time her father let her go on something else than the merry-go-round. Strange, how you seemed to remember those little things at the strangest times. Jenny was far away in her own thoughts, she didn't even notice Jethro's eyes. They never let her face. Every time she smiled, he smiled too. Like he was happy to see her this happy.

She remembered waving at her father while she sat on one of the horses. Her long red hair in two braids on her back. She remembered being so happy, so insanely happy. It had been a while since she felt like that.

In an impulse she grabbed his hand an pulled him towards the carrousel.

" Come on, let's go for a ride."

"Jen, you do know it's meant for children. Small ones."

Jenny pouted a little. Knowing he'd never been able to resist that. With a huge sigh he followed her and bought them tickets. The two of them mounted their horses. It might have looked a little funny, two adults, between all those little kids. But when he saw she smile of pure happiness on her face, he knew he'd done the right thing. Not just with the tickets, but also with taking her away from work for a day.

The following hours the two of them walked around. Most of the time just observing the different rides, but sometimes, they couldn't resist to go on one of the rides themselves. Jenny and Jethro were almost back at the exit when she saw one last thing she wanted to do.

"Want to join me on the Ferris wheel?"

"I don't know Jen, we should probably be getting home."

"Please Jethro?"

"We really should go."

She huffed, "Fine, I'll find someone else to go with me." With that, she walked off, walking towards a group of handsome men that were standing a little further. She noticed that two of them had seen her and nudged the other ones. They were smiling, and she smiled back. _It won__t be long now._

And she was right. Just before she was in hearing distance of the group she felt a hand around her waist, pulling her along in the other direction.

"Fine, but just this one time."

Jenny smiled up at him. He had given in just like she knew he would.

Luckily the line wasn't that long, and before they knew it they sat on one of the benches and were rising into the air. At the top they stood still for a moment, giving another couple the time to sit down.

"I had a really good time tonight."

"I'm glad, does that mean you won't be prosecuting me for kidnapping?" He looked at her with an amused but questioning look in his eyes.

"Probably not."

The two of them looked around, it was already getting darker and the lights of the carnival and the lights of the city looked very pretty from their place in the air.

"Jethro?"

"Mhm?" He turned his head to her.

"Thank you."

And then she kissed him, softly. It was her way of repaying him for all he had done for her today. On their way back down, there was nothing that could wipe the smiles of their faces.

_God I love carnivals._


	4. 3: Public Indecency

**3: Public indecency**

18-7-301. Public indecency. Statute text (1) Any person who performs any of the following in a public place or where the conduct may reasonably be expected to be viewed by members of the public commits public indecency: (a) An act of sexual intercourse; or (b) An act of deviate sexual intercourse; or (c) A lewd exposure of the body done with intent to arouse or to satisfy the sexual desire of any person; or (d) A lewd fondling or caress of the body of another person. (2) Public indecency is a class 1 petty offense. History Source: L. 71: R&RE, p. 453, 1. C.R.S. 1963: 40-7-301. Annotations ANNOTATION Annotations Am. Jur.2d. See 50 Am. Jur.2d, Lewdness, Indecency, and Obscenity, 17. **_(I think this falls under state law but I couldn't find anything else so this will have to do)_**

"I can't believe I let you convince me to do that."

"Me? I'm not the one who first started to take off her clothes."

"I'm not the one who ripped all the buttons of my blouse."

"And I'm not the one who initiated a kiss in a public place."

"That was your fault. You couldn't keep your hands to yourself."

"And you couldn't contain yourself until we got home?"  
"All right, break it up you two. I don't care if you are a Special Agent and the Director of NCIS, you've been arrested for public indecency and even more, all that yelling is keeping us from our work.

The cop quickly retreated when he got treated to two glares that scared the hell out of him.

"It's still your fault."

She rolled her eyes at him and put her hands around the bars of their cell and yelled at the cop that was walking away.

"Hey, we still get one call."

"And who do you want to call? DiNozzo would have a field day if he found out."

She bit back a smile. "And Ducky would start to tell that story about the one time he."

Jethro groaned. "Oh no, not that story again."

"Don't worry, I'm going to call Ziva, I'm sure she can keep her mouth shut."

"Didn't she leave for that family reunion last night?"

"She did! I completely forgot about that!"

Gibbs and Jenny looked at each other. Both somehow still decent. Kind of. There was only one person left for them to call.

"Gibbs I'm so proud of you!"

"Abby, what did I tell you?"

"Sorry, I'm not going to say another word." She pretended to lock her mouth and threw away the key.

Gibbs turned around in the front seat of the car, Jenny avoided his eyes, trying to hide her embarrassment, but he caught it anyways.

It was silent for a few more minutes.

"So, where did they find you? Were there other people around?"

"Abby!" This time they silenced her together. She stayed quiet until she dropped them off in front of Gibbs' house.

"Not a word to the team. Or Ducky."

"I promise." Abby smiled and drove off.

"I'm not sure if I still want to go back to work tomorrow."

"Abby won't tell."

"That's what you think."

Together they walked to the door.  
"I think I probably should go home."

"You sure?"

She nodded in conformation. Then she turned around and walked to her car, the one she'd left in his driveway late last night. She was sure she would never take another late night walk with him ever again. Not now, not ever.

He watched her as she drove away too. He wasn't sure how to react. Yesterday, things had looked so great for them. Finally they'd reconnected again. And quickly things had escalated, become more heated, passionate. Not that he had minded, but the two cops that showed up were definitely a buzz kill.

Thinking about it, he had to admit, it was probably not a smart idea to have sex in the middle of a park. Even if it was in the middle of the night and while they were hidden behind a few trees and bushes. Knowing Jenny, he was sure she was eating herself up about it, being the director of a Federal Agency made sure things like this were very likely to enter the public. The gossip readers of Stars and Stripes would have a field day if they heard about it.

Then, he remembered something and went inside to make a call. It took him a while to finally find the number he needed.

"Greg? It's Jethro."

"Yes, I know it has been a while. Listen, I need to ask you a little favour."

A week had past since the unmentionable incident. For some strange reason, no one at NCIS had found out about it. It looked like Abby had kept her promise and the call Gibbs made to an old friend had made sure none of it was featured in the last edition of Stars and Stripes.

They hadn't spoken the entire week. Not even something work related. Gibbs had behaved, no one was mad at him and even the FBI wasn't bothering them. And Jenny stayed away too, hidden in her office or in MTAC.

Abby had noticed the lack of conversation between Gibbs and the Director, after those seven days she had enough. She decided to take matters in her own hands. She called Cynthia and asked her to come up with some kind of excuse to send the Director in the elevator. Abby herself called Gibbs, telling him she had found new evidence in their latest case. When Cynthia gave the sign she knew they were in the elevator together. She hacked into the mainframe of the elevator and pulled the emergency switch internally. Now all she had to do was wait.

Twenty minutes should be enough.

Right?

A strange sound was heard inside the elevator. Like the cable holding the entire thing got stuck. The two of them looked up at the sound, even though there was nothing to be seen.

The elevator stayed in the same place, there was no indication of moving.

Gibbs pushed a few buttons, trying to make it work again.

Nothing happened.

They tried to call the technical division, in charge of the elevators, but the phone inside the elevator wasn't working. It started to look like a bad plot for a crazy story.

Gibbs sat down on the elevator floor, looking at Jen who was starting to pace around the small space.

"Jen calm down, it'll be fixed in no time."

"This is not an accident. I'm sure."

He patted the floor next to him. "Just sit down, I promise it won't take long."

With a sigh, she gave in, "Fine,".

Five minutes became ten, ten became fifteen. And Jenny was getting more restless with every minute.

"What's taking so long?"

"Jen, calm down."

"stop telling me to calm down, I think I can decide for myself when I want to calm down." She glared at him to give her statement more force. He raised his hands in mock surrender. They were quiet again, he glanced to his left, stealing a look at her face. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing heavily.

"Jen?"

Her eyes snapped open. "What?"

"I though you'd gotten over your claustrophobia."

"Apparently not." She snapped back. It had been years since something like this had happened. She tried to control her breathing again. Hyperventilating was something she couldn't use right now. Usually, when the elevator moved, she didn't mind being in such a small space. But staying there, for more than fifteen minutes. That was something she didn't like.

At all.

"Come here."

She looked at him, a little confused and uncertain. He made the decision for her and pulled her against him, in a position where she was almost lying down.

"Just breathe with me, Jen." She closed her eyes again, trying to get her breaths even with his.

"Imagine a place, somewhere where you're completely relaxed." Her breathing became more even, and a smile started to form on her lips.

His curiosity got the best of him.

"Where are you?"

"In the park."


	5. 4: Theft

**_I know I said it would be three updates at the time, but the third one isn't finished yet so I'll post that one later._**

**_enjoy the other two ;)_**

4 Theft

Theft/larceny is typically defined as the taking of almost anything of value without the consent of the owner, with the intent to permanently deprive him or her of the value of the property taken. Most states recognize degrees of theft, such as "grand" or "petty," which usually relate to the value of the property taken.

Jenny was standing in her usual place, leaning over the railing and looking out over the squad room. All her agents were working, busy with their cases. When she heard the ding of the elevator her gaze drifted off to that direction. Two men in police uniforms stepped out. They walked over to Special Agent Andrews and she pointed them in a certain direction. The cops walked towards Gibbs' team. Gibbs approached them, asking them why they were here. But then, the cops turned him around, cuffed him and led him away.

Jenny saw his look at the balcony, she quickly hid behind a pole. She smirked. She couldn't wait to see how he was going to deal with all this.

After reading his Miranda rights, the two cops led him to the car. He was protesting the entire way, the lines "What the hell did I do?" and "Shouldn't it be NCIS handling this" were the only ones she could hear from her position at the window. Well, that and the cops reply of "NCIS doesn't work cases that involve ex-marines." She bit her lip when she saw the look on his face, if looks could kill, Officer Cromwell would have dropped dead right there.

When the three men drove away she went back to her office, finishing up on some little things before she said goodbye to Cynthia. She walked back to her car in a slow and calm way. There was no reason to rush things, his reaction still amused her and she couldn't wait to see him all riled up again.

Instead of driving to the police station she drove to her own house, the house she'd inherited from her parents. In the driveway there was a police car, just like she expected. She hoped everything had gone well. And that they hadn't forgotten to put the blindfold on him. That would have spoiled the entire plan.

"Hello Matt, how is he doing?"

"What do you think Jenny? I can't believe you roped us in to do this. Sure it might be fun for you to see him like this, but I think Ken is scarred for life, or at least glad your Jethro has some respect for police officers."

"So he hasn't tried to kill one of you yet?"

"No he just keeps glaring at us and isn't saying a word. To quote him 'if this is a real arrest I want my lawyer, whatever ridiculous accusation you have."

Jenny nodded, then turned around and started to walk to the kitchen.

"You want some coffee?"

"Sure, just a little sugar." Then the realization came over him "You're going to keep him in there? For how long?"

Jenny tilted her head to the side, and with a smirk on her face she replied "Until it stops being funny."

"Then you probably should get Ken some coffee too, he's still in there, watching him."

Matt shook his head as he watched the redhead walk off, when she was out of earshot he continued with what he was saying.

"I don't know what he did to you Jenny, but I'm glad I'm not in his shoes right now."

Two hours later, the two men had switched their positions, this time it was Matt watching Gibbs in the basement and Ken was standing guard outside the door. He was glad they had switched places. He didn't know a thing about the man inside beside his name. And the fact he'd almost looked his cup of coffee out of his hands. Caffeine addicts, involuntarily he shuddered, there was nothing that scared him more.

He smiled as his old childhood friend approached him. He'd been surprised when she called him, but either way, very willing to help. Not that he would ever admit it, but it might have had something to do with the small crush he used to have on one Miss Jennifer Shepard. The very same woman that was heading toward him right now.

"I think I'll relieve Matt of his duty."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, it's about time I think."

"If you say so."

He opened the door for her and walked behind her as she descended the stairs. The two men in the basement looked up at the sound on the steps.

"Jen. I should've known."

"Should've known what Jethro?" She took a long sip out of her coffee mug. Too bad, it was already empty. Then she looked from Ken to Matt and back again.

"I have fixed some dinner for the two of you. It's in the kitchen."

They knew when they were being dismissed and walked out of the basement. Now there were only two of them left in the basement. Just Jenny and Jethro.

"So, did you have your fun?" The grumpy look on her face made her want to smile again, but she restrained herself, this was something she had to do with a serious look on her face.

"I don't think there is anything funny about being arrested Jethro."

"Give it up Jen, I know you arranged all this."

Jenny tried to keep the blank look on her face. "They told me you were arrested for theft. Now how could I have arranged that?"

"Still not done are you?"

They stayed silent for a moment, one of them amused, the other annoyed.

"Three."

"What?" She wasn't sure if she'd heard him right. He repeated his last word, this time a bit louder.

"Three."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked confused.

"Three times you've broken rule number one."

He'd never seen her switch emotions that fast. Wait, he had. It was the time she pushed him into a window the last time he said she'd broken rule number one. But this time, there was no wall. Instead she approached him and pushed him back into his chair a little further. Her hands on his shoulders and her face only a few inches away from his.

He could smell her perfume again, that not quite flowery, but also not that fruity smell. He'd never found out what kind of perfume did wear but he knew it was rare, and that she was the only woman he knew that used it. To be honest, he was sure she was the only woman that could make that perfume smell so great.

"I did not screw you over."

"Sure you did. First in Paris, then with that mission you sent Tony on and this one is the third."

She narrowed her eyes, this was not the way things were supposed to go.

"Fine, that first one I deserve, but like I told you last time, I'm not your partner anymore, I'm your Boss, there was a need to know basis, and you were just not involved."

Their eyes were locked by now, he was sure if he looked far enough behind her green eyes he could see the fire burning in her mind, and he decided to add some more fuel to it.

"All right, the second time than."

She smirked, she knew what he was trying to do and it was very tempting to give into it, to fight with him again, to fall into their banters just like they always did. But this time, she decided to switch the subject.

"Don't you want to know why Ken and Matt arrested you?"

"So now you admit you know them and had something to do with it?"

"I didn't say that. I just offered to tell you what they're accusing you off."

"Well then Jen, what is it. Please tell." there was a mocking tone in his voice but she didn't let that stop her.

"Grand theft."

"Right, and what did I steal?"

She leaned in even closer, her face just a breath away from his. And in a soft and slightly seductive voice she answered him.

"My heart."

He was stunned, he hadn't expected her to answer him. And he definitely didn't expect that answer. He felt her lips lightly graze his cheek and then his mouth but before he could return her kiss she pulled back and walked away again. Up the stairs, to the door.

"I think I'm going to join Matt and Ken for dinner. Goodnight Jethro."

And with that, she turned off the lights. And closed the door behind her. It wasn't until then he found his voice again.

"Jen? Jen!"

Outside the basement, Jenny Shepard leaned against the door. She took one last sigh and walked away, happy, a little relieved and with a smirk on her face.

Mission accomplished.


	6. 5: Conspiracy

**5. Conspiracy**

A criminal conspiracy exists when two or more people agree to commit almost any unlawful act, then take some action toward its completion. The action taken need not itself be a crime, but it must indicate that those involved in the conspiracy knew of the plan and intended to break the law. One person may be charged with and convicted of both conspiracy and the underlying crime based on the same circumstances.

"Did you see them today?"

"Who?"

"You know Gibbs, and the woman."

"You mean the redhead he left with earlier?"

"Yes, the really hot redhead."

"I don't know, I wouldn't say she's that beautiful."

"Are you kidding me Ziva? I wonder if the Director knows."

Jenny decided it was time to come out of her hiding spot. Even if there was this feeling gnawing inside her. Did he really meet another woman today? A redhead? Would he do that to her?

"Do I know what Agent Dinozzo?"

Tony quickly took his feet off his desk and tried to look like he was working. She repeated her question.

"Do I know what Agent Dinozzo?"

"Eh.. Gibbs' birthday. I can't remember the exact date."

"Mhm.. Gibbs' birthday is not for months, why did you suddenly want to know right now?"

"Just common interest" He gave her his charm smile, she saw Ziva roll her eyes from the corner of her eye. She made a mental note to herself to ask her friend more about the so-called hot redhead later.

"I'm really glad you called me to help you."

"To be honest, it has been a while since I threw a big party and I wasn't sure what she would want. And then I remembered you."

Gibbs and the redheaded woman were in a Starbucks. Not Gibbs' usual choice for coffee but at this point he would take any coffee he could get. Even the crappy instant kind they had in the cafeteria of NCIS headquarters.

"So I'll guess I'll see you tonight. I'll swing by the grocery store and pick up some last minute things for dinner and then we'll finish the preparations together. Are you sure she won't be home early?"

"I doubt it, I think she tries to ignore the fact she's officially a year older for as long as she can."

The woman laughed, "that sure sounds like Jenny."

"Goodbye Jethro."

"See you tonight Karen."

After her conversation with Ziva, Jenny was getting more and more worried. Even with Ziva's photographic memory she hadn't been able to find out what the other woman looked like. Ziva had never seen her face.

Some kind of birthday this turned out to be. Jethro cheating on her, no one who remembered her birthday and no presents. Not one.

Sure she was not really happy about being one year older, what woman over thirty-five was, but it was still nice to be congratulated. She decided to treat herself to a night off and quickly headed home. She slipped of her coat and pulled her heels off, trying to remember where she put her favourite fuzzy socks.

Before turning the place upside down, she headed to her study and took one of the glasses on the bar, ready to fill it with bourbon.

But when she wanted to grab the bottle, she noticed the post-it someone put on it.

"_Turn around" _was all it said.

She followed the instruction and there on the big comfortable chair in the corner was a dress. Not just a dress, a beautiful, golden brown dress. That from the looks of it shimmered a little. On the dress was another note, _Be ready by 7.30_ Again there is no name signed underneath the message, but she recognized that handwriting anywhere. Jethro.

So he didn't forget her birthday after all. But there still was that other woman.

At seven the doorbell rang. Jenny quickly looked at the clock, she still had half an hour, Jethro knew he shouldn't be that early, she still had to put on her make up and find the perfect necklace to wear with the dress. She descended the stairs in a hurry, ready to open the door and run upstairs again. But the person who was behind that door was definitely not the one she was expecting.

"Karen!" Jenny hugged the other woman close. "What are you doing here?" They pulled back.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here did you really think I would miss my cousin and best friend's birthday?" Karen replied in mock surprise.

"Happy birthday by the way," she handed her a present "here, open it."

Jenny quickly shred the wrapping paper off her gift and opened the small box inside. Inside the box was a beautiful necklace, perfect for her new dress.

"I love it, it's gorgeous."

"Now hurry up or we won't make our reservation."

"Well, I kind of already have plans."

"Are you going to blow off your best friend on your birthday?"

"Maybe you can come along?" But then Jenny saw the smirk on Karen's face. "You knew!"

"Of course I knew, now get your pretty ass upstairs." Before she could protest Karen had pushed her friend up the stairs and waved at her.

"I'll be waiting right here."

Exactly at 7.30 the doorbell rang again. Jenny took one last glance in the mirror before going down the stairs. But Karen beat her to the door. Jenny was still halfway the stairs when Jethro entered. One single white camellia in her hand, her favourite flower.

"Happy birthday Jen, you ready to go?"

"Yes, she is, we both are. Come on I'm hungry."

Jenny grinned at her friends antics, and watched her as she walked out the door, she finished descending the stairs and took the arm Jethro was offering her. She smiled at him.

"I'm surprised you still knew my size."

"Karen helped me out a bit. We should probably follow her the others are already at the restaurant."

"Thank you Jethro, it's a perfect gift." She kissed his cheek and let her lips linger, just a moment longer than one usually would.

He retuned her smile and together they walked out the door, ready for a dinner with their family.


	7. 6: Burglary

**_So here are the next two installments. two more after these. I think I'll have them written by the end of the weekend, but I'm not sure. Oh I have no legal knowlegde whatsoever so I hope I didn't make many mistakes. Enjoy!_**

**6. Burglary**

Burglary is typically defined as the unlawful entry into almost any structure (not just a home or business) with the intent to commit any crime inside (not just theft/larceny). No physical breaking and entering is required; the offender may simply trespass through an open door. Unlike robbery, which involves use of force or fear to obtain another person's property, there is usually no victim present during a burglary.

* * *

"One day, I'm going to call the cops and have them arrest you for breaking and entering"

She laughed as she walked down the last steps to his basement.

"And how do you plan to prove that, there is no sign of breaking, no lock that was forced open, no broken glass from a window or anything else."

"Don't worry I'll find a way."

"Sure you will."

"Any specific reason you're here Jen?"

"I have a couple of papers I need for you to sign." she waved a file in the air.

"And you couldn't give me that tomorrow?"

"No, it's kind of urgent."

"Of course it is."

He wiped his hands clean on an old cloth and motioned for her to hand over the file. He held the pages a little further away, trying to see what was written. But it was all kind of a blur. Seeing him squinting his eyes at the paper made her roll her eyes. He still wouldn't admit he needed glasses, she knew he had them, but he never used them. Well, it looked like he was going to have to put them on this time because she hadn't brought hers either. She followed him to his living room.

It had been a while since she'd last been here, probably when they were partners. She took in her surroundings. Not much had changed since then, it was still the same furniture with the light feminine touch of one of his ex-wives and still the same pictures on the wall. Or maybe not.

It wasn't until then she noticed the picture with her in it. Well to be exact, her, Jethro and Abby. She picked the frame up from one of his bookshelf. It was the picture taken right after Kate's funeral. Apparently Jethro had found the photographer and ordered a copy of the photograph.

Just as she returned the frame to its original place Jethro entered, this time with his glasses on.

"Where did I put that file. Ah, there it is." He opened it and started to read.

She paced around the room a little more, while he read the papers, with a sigh she looked at him over her shoulder.

"Can't you just sign them? I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "I never thought I'd see the day Jennifer Shepard would suggest to break the rules of bureaucracy."

"Very funny Jethro." She huffed as she flopped onto the brown leather couch.

He ignored her as he continued to read. When he finally finished and signed his name at the bottom of the last page. Then he looked over to his couch. The familiar red hair was not visible anymore. He walked a little closer and there she was, sprawled on the couch. He walked around, to see if she really was asleep. The serene look on her face and the closed eyes confirmed his suspicion.

Well she definitely hadn't lied when she told him she was tired.

He wasn't sure if he should wake her, because he knew how cranky she was when someone woke her before she wanted to wake up. Once, she even gave him a black eye when he tried to wake her up.

He made himself some coffee and thought about it for just a little while longer. She still hadn't woken up. Finally he made his decision and picked her up. Carrying her up the stairs to the guest bedroom.

Years ago, he would've brought her to his own room, but they weren't in the same place as they were back then. He wasn't sure if she even wanted to be there. He smiled as she hugged the pillow a little closer, knowing it would smell just like her in the morning. A constant reminder to remember her by. Even if she was just a few miles away. He left the room and went back to his basement, to work a little more.

About an hour later he decided it had been enough for tonight. He put his tools away, locked the front door and turned of the lights before he went upstairs. He pulled his shirt off and headed for the shower. Sawdust got everywhere, and he really did mean everywhere.

He was still drying his hair when he walked back into his bedroom, but he stopped when he saw the lump underneath the covers. A lump that had the same shape as a body. To be more precise, a feminine body. He looked around. No, this was the right room. His bedroom and not the guestroom.

Since when did Jen walk in her sleep?

His knees protested in advance. Not ready to carry her to the other room again. He hesitated for a moment. They were adults. They could share a bed together, it's not like they hadn't done it before.

He slipped under the covers. Smiling at the sight of red hair on the pillow next to him.

Just like old times.

Jen felt her pillow move, with her hand she tried to push it back to its original position. That was, until she realised what she was doing. Her eyes shot open. But it was too dark to see anything.

" Jen, I heard something, and I'm going to check."

"Why am I here/"

"Short explination, you fell asleep, now I'm going downstairs to see if there's anyone there."

"I'm coming with you, where's my weapon."

He could hear the determination in her voice, and he knew there was no chance he could convince her otherwise. Instead he just answered her question with another one.

"How should I know?" Jen groaned and fell back in the cushions as she remembered where she put it.

"It's in my briefcase."

"There is no time. Lets go downstairs."

Quietly the two left the room, hearing the soft sound of someone rummaging through the drawers. Gibbs was the first to complete the descent, his gun ready in his hand. Jenny was right behind him. She spotted her briefcase, it was just visible behind the couch. She started to walk over and get it, not feeling comfortable without her own gun to protect her.

Jethro stopped her just after she made the first step. She threw him a questioning look, he put his fingers on his lips and pointed at the shadow moving in the living room.

Jenny nodded in understanding, this was not a time to be rash. Instead, they split up, to cover both exits.

"A bit late for a visit, isn't it?" the man, who was busy stuffing a dvd-player in his bag looked up in surprise. He dropped the bag and tried to make a run for it.

Jenny stopped him at the other side of the room. " I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He tried to push his way past her but she flipped him on his back. She never thought those self defence classes would be this effective.

"NCIS, you're under arrest."

Gibbs rattled off the burglar's Miranda rights, while cuffing him to the table leg. Jenny used her cell phone to call the cops. Legally she wasn't sure if they even had jurisdiction on this and she decided it was better to be safe.

"Okay, thanks." She disconnected the call and looked at Jethro's expecting face.

" They'll be here in ten minutes."

He nodded and threw a last glance over his shoulder at the intruder.

"At least that's one person whom I've been able to bust for breaking and entering."

Jenny laughed and said in a teasing voice, "Let's hope the police can find the evidence to back it up."


	8. 7: Arson

**_This is definitely the shortest one in the bunch, but I felt like it was the right place to stop._**

**7. Arson**

Under the criminal law of most states, arson is committed when a person intentionally burns almost any kind of structure or building, not just a house or business. Many states recognize differing degrees of arson, based on such factors as whether the building was occupied and whether insurance fraud was intended.

_

* * *

_

Serbia: 1997

"_Jen quickly, we have to get out of here." she saw his hands fumble with something. When he caught her looking at it he tried to hide it behind his back._

"_What are you doing?" _

"_Nothing important. Come on, let's go." _

_She ran out of the house in front of him. And she was sure he was following right behind her. She could hear his heavy breathing in her neck. _

_They didn't stop running for quite a while. A few miles away from the house, they hid in a small bush. It provided just enough shelter to cover them from the road and anyone that passed them by._

_She looked in the direction they came from, she could see a small strand of smoke in the air. Suddenly it all clicked together._

"_What did you do, Jethro? Don't tell me you set the house on fire."_

"_All right I won't."_

"_Are you insane? Do you want them to come after us? God, sometimes I wonder which one of us is the probie."_

"_What did you want me to do? Nothing? They had kept you locked in there for a week! I couldn't let them get out of it unpunished."_

"_Sure you could've, I did." It was getting harder and harder for both of them to keep their voices down. Icy blue met flaming green. This wasn't the first time their tempers got the best of them._

"_Duck!"_

_Suddenly he pushed her down to the ground, covering her body with his._

"_Ow! What was that for?"_

"_Shh," He put his hand on her mouth, to stop her from speaking another word. Then, a fire truck passed them. There were no sirens and Jenny wondered how in the world he'd been able to tell that it had been there in the first place._

_Maybe it had been his famous gut again._

_Then she realised his hand was still on her mouth, and her body underneath his. Suddenly, she felt very uncomfortable. But not for the reason you would think. She was uncomfortable with the fact how right it felt to have him there, to have his body so close to hers. To have his legs tangled with hers. _

_She knew he felt it too, she saw it in his eyes. But both of them didn't want to give in to it, couldn't give in to it. He was engaged. They couldn't._

* * *

It still seemed like yesterday. More then ten years later, but she could still recall every single detail of that day.

She never thought she could feel that way again. Not after all that had happened between them. But here she was, on the cold floor, and his body covering hers after he'd thrown her down when someone tried to take a shot at her. Granted, this time she'd been in more danger, but it was a part of the job. Usually her security detail made sure she was safe but here they were again. In that familiar position, just like all those years ago.

And she couldn't help but smile.

So much had changed since then. Two ex-wives, Hollis, and every other person they had met along the way. But neither of them was attached now. And her mind couldn't help but wonder if there was a small chance he felt the same way.

"Jen? Are you okay?" She looked at him, his face only inches away from hers.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He looked concerned, and she knew she had to say something right now,

"I'm fine." She smiled to assure him of the fact. The concerned look in his eyes had been replaced with one of anger, he helped her up and glared around the room. Ready to shoot anyone who tried to take another shot at her.

She had to stop herself from smiling again. Her hand cupped his face, for a moment not caring about the other people in the room. There were not many left anyway. And none of them would dare to tell someone else about the interaction the Director of NCIS had with her agent. How comfortable they looked, how they kept touching each other after they got up again. Assuring each other of the other's presence.

"Jethro, calm down. Well get them."

Her soft voice calmed him down immediately. He tore his eyes away from the room and settled his gaze on her.

"Thank you for saving my life." She kissed his cheek lightly, he could hardly tell when her lips were on his skin and when they weren't. But the warmth that spread from the small spot on his cheek made him realize something.

That he would always be there to save her. No matter what.


	9. 8: Blackmail

**_I rewrote this one about three times. And to be honest, it didn't really turn out the way I intended. I wanted to write it a little more angsty. Meh maybe another time ;)_**

**Blackmail**

Blackmail is the crime of threatening to reveal substantially true information about a person to the public, a family member, or associates unless a demand made upon the victim is met. This information is usually of an embarrassing or socially damaging nature. As the information is substantially true, the act of revealing the information may not be criminal in its own right nor amount to a civil law defamation; the crime is making demands to withhold it. (source: wikipedia)

* * *

She didn't even hear him enter. Usually she could hear him from outside her office but this time it was different. She was too wrapped up in what she was reading to notice his entrance. It was his voice that made her look up, startled.

"I need to get a warrent."

"And why do you need my help with that? I'm sure you know how to do that after all these years."

"Fornell has been bothering me again and I need you to get him to back off."

Smirking Jenny leaned back in her chair, "Can you say that again."

He opened his mouth to repeat what he just said but then he caught his own mistake.

"You need me Jethro?"

He caught the look on her face, he was sure he would see some kind of sparkle in her eyes. The one she usually had when she was teasing him. It was not the same sparkle that lit up when she was truely happy but it was better than what he saw when he looked in her eyes at this very moment.

The only thing he saw was sadness, like there was something haunting her. He wanted to do something. Confront her, hug her, kiss her, anything to make it all better but he decided against it. If she needed him, she would tell him.

Wouldn't she?

He turned away again. Not even remembering why he came here in the first place. When he opened the door, he looked over his shoulder one last time. There was a tiny smirk on her face, but when her eyes drifted away to her desk, more specifically, to the papers that were on it, the smirk disappeared again.

Worried, he told Cynthia to call him if anything unusual happened. The woman nodded, she too had noticed that something wasn't right with her boss.

Days went by, and everything had stayed the same. That was, until Cynthia called.

She had heard sobs from inside her boss' office, and wasn't sure what was going on. She knew the Director wouldn't like it if someone would see her vulnerable like that, but she had promised Gibbs to call.

And so she did.

He was in her office in no time. And just like last time, he caught her off guard.

This time he wouldn't back down. And she knew it too.

"What do you want Jethro?"

"I want to know what is wrong with you."

"I don't see how that is any of your concern."

"Cut the crap Jen, something is bothering you. Remember rule 4?"

"Well this is a secret I don't plan on sharing."

He groaned in annoyance. He wanted to help her, but if she kept being this stubborn it was going to be very difficult.

"And don't try to give me that stare. I learned to resist that one a very long time ago."

Her hand slowly made its way over her desk, covering a few papers with others. He noticed, but didn't say a word. Jenny rose from her seat, and walked around her desk.

"Well then, Special Agent Gibbs, if that was all, I'd like to go back to work."

She tried to direct him to the door, but instead he went around her desk. Picking up the papers she tried to hide just a minute ago. His eyes scanned the pages. Jenny tried to take them away from him.

"I'll have those thank you." He held them our of her reach, and when he finished the last line, his eyes shifted from the paper to her face.

"What is this?"

"It's nothing, just someone trying to blackmail the director of NCIS, nothing new."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's none of you business, Jethro." In his unguarded moment, she took the papers away from him.

"Of course it's my business when someone is trying to blackmail you!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!" And within these few minutes another screaming match had begun. But just as quickly as it had started, it ended again. The cool mask of the Director was back into place.

"Just let me handle this Jethro, you have your case to worry about."

He walked over to her, and put his hands on her shoulder. Softly shaking her with every word he said.

"I'm not leaving. We'll deal with this. Together."

She could see the concern and most of all determination in his eyes, a discussion would be useless.

"Fine."

"Good."

He released her. And walked to the door. She turned away from him, trying to hide the smile that was forming on her face. Not that she would ever admit it, but she was glad he wanted to help her. It seemed like a weight was released off her shoulders. Suddenly, there was a hand on her shoulder, she turned around.

Without saying a word, Jethro pulled her into a hug, and placed a soft kiss on her hair. She was completely surprised by the action. But she wasn't about to complain, instead she leaned against his strong chest, feeling safe just by hearing his heartbeat and inhaling the familiar musky scent.

After a few seconds, he pulled away again. With his finger, he lifted her head, just to make her look at him, her green eyes meeting his blue ones.

"No more crying Jen, you know I can't stand it."

And with that, he left her office. Leaving a stunned Jenny behind.


	10. 9: Sexual Harassment

**_The very last one! I might add something else to this, but I'm not sure if it'll work out, it was just something someone requested in an earlier chapter ;)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Sexual harassment**

Sexual harassment is harassment or unwelcome attention of a sexual nature. It includes a range of behavior from mild transgressions and annoyances to serious abuses, which can even involve forced sexual activity. (Dziech et al 1990, Boland 2002) Sexual harassment is considered a form of illegal discrimination in many countries, and is a form of abuse (sexual and psychological) and bullying. (source: wikipedia)

* * *

"Special Agent Gibbs? Do you have a minute?"

"Sure Director."

As they walked off, the team tried to come up with an explination. Anything that could tell them why their boss was in trouble again.

And anything to escape his mood after this little 'chat' with the director.

Gibbs was surprised when they didn't go to her office for their conversation, instead they headed for one of the conference rooms. She opened one of the doors and motioned him to go inside.

"So what's this all about."

"Well, remember that sexual harassment workshop you had to attend a few weeks ago? I just remembered I still hadn't given you your notes."

"Was that the one just before the case with the hummer?"

"Yes, that one."

"Come on Jen, you don't really think I need notes about that do you?"

"Well, it is mandatory. And since you never check your email, I decided it would be better if I just explained it to you in person."

"Mhm..." Gibbs sat down on one of the chairs across from Jenny.

"Right, so there is green, yellow and red light behaviour."

He interrupted her before she could even finish her sentance, "I was still present when she discussed that part Jen."

"I know, but I also know you learn so much better when there are examples involved."Her voice was still cool and collected, but if he looked very closely, he could see she was fighting a smile. _This was going to be good._ He leaned back in the chair, waiting for her to continue.

"Green light behaviour, that is normal behaviour. Something like what we're doing at this very moment, normal talking." She stood up again, and walked around the table, "then there is yellow light behaviour, when someone shows you pictures of a sexual nature, or a hand that brushes up against your body, or when someone hugs you."

While she said this, she stood behind his chair, he could feel her fingers play with the hair in his neck, then she leaned in more. Her hands roaming over his shoulders and his chest, before hugging him tightly from behind. Her head resting on his shoulder as she whispered in his ear.

"Something like this maybe."

He licked his lips, knowing how much she was enjoying this tease. And to be honest, so was he. The feeling of her breath against his ear, her lips so close to his brought back memories. Good ones. Very good ones in fact. But before he was able to turn his head, to catch her lips with his, she released him.

"And finally there is red light behaviour. One can define that one as delibirate unwelcome touching."

She leaned closer again, but this time, he was able to see her face. After that last trick she tried to pull, he had turned his chair around. This time, she wouldn't get away that easily.

"A good example of that is a slap at the back of the head. Do you want me to demonstrate?"

Instinctively he leaned back a little, knowing she wouldn't hesitate for a second.

"No I think I'll manage."

"Good. Well then. It seems like there is only one thing left. And that is boundaries. It is only appropriate if you keep three feet away from each other at any time while you're working. Just to give your colleaguehis or her personal space." She stepped back, to put the right amount of space between them.

"So I think that was it, are you sure you understood everything?"

"There is just one thing that bothers me."

"And what is that Jethro?"

"Well, you were telling me about red light behaviour, what is the difference between red light behaviour and yellow light behaviour?"

She returned his smirk, both of them knew what he was referring to. She closed the distance between the two of them, again.

"Maybe I'll just have to show you."

He nodded as she leaned in, licking her lips in the process. Her eyes never leaving his, both of them sure the other one would back down from the challange. Then she turned her head away, and softly bit his earlobe.

"Or maybe we'll have to invite Ms James again for a refreshing course."

With a laugh she walked away, knowing she got to him again. She threw a last look over her shoulder as went for the door. He was still standing there, in the exact same spot. Oh she would kill to find out what he was thinking about at this exact moment. She was pretty sure it had to do something with revenge, but she wasn't going to stick around long enough today just to find out.

Jenny tried to open the door, but there was some kind of force blocking it. Then she looked to her left, apparently his hand was the unknown force.

"Can you please lift your hand Jethro? Some of us have to get back to work."

"I just wanted to check if I got everything right. Green light behaviour is talking, just like we are now, right?"

"Right." She turned her head around, not sure what to expect, he ran his right hand through her hair, twirling one of the strands around his finger. His other hand was no longer on the door, instead she could feel it graze her side, following every curve of her body.

"That would mean this counts as yellow light behaviour, right?"

Unconsiously she leaned into his touch, the familiar feeling of his fingers making their way over her body released small sparks inside her, sparks that quickly shot through her spine.

"Ri-ight."

He released the strand of hair, letting it rest on her shoulder. His hand continued it's path, briefly grazing the side of her breast as his hand came to rest on her hip. With his thumb, he traced small circles.

"And this is red light behaviour, right?"

"Not exactly, I think it still counts as yellow light behaviour." She still hadn't turned around, but he took advantage of that fact when he nuzzeled his face in her neck, placing soft kisses on every avaliable inch of her neck.

"What" kiss "about" kiss "this."

"No I don't think it's that either." She leaned her head back a little, giving him more access to her neck.

"It's not?" He stopped suddenly. Her eyes quickly opened at the release of contact, she turned around in his arms, her hands finding their way over his chest, and pulling him just a little bit closer. There was hardly any way to tell where one began or the other ended.

"Red light behaviour has to be unwelcomed.".


	11. Fin

**_This is my gift for the long wait, I hope you like it._**

**_I recommend listening to the song while reading it. This time, I didn't really involve the lyrics, but the song sets the perfect mood for this ;)_**

**_I'm not sure who requested this but I hope you're happy with it :)_**

_Leave me out with the waste  
__This is not what I do  
__It's the wrong kind of place  
__To be thinking of you  
__It's the wrong time  
__For somebody new  
__It's a small crime  
__And I've got no excuse_

How strange it felt to be in this position again. It seemed like such a long time ago since she'd been kidnapped the last time, but in fact it was just two years ago. She knew any other woman in her position would be scared to death, but she knew he would come. Just like he did last time. Always there to save her, always by her side.

_Is that alright with you?  
__Give my gun away when it's loaded  
__Is that alright with you?  
__If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it  
__Is that alright with you?  
__Give my gun away when it's loaded  
__Is that alright with you?  
__With you._

How did she keep getting into these positions. On days like these he wished he could just lock her inside her house, just to keep her safe. But he knew that would never happen. He knew she would never let him do that. She was too independent, too addicted to her work to let him hide her like that. The last time this happened, things almost got out of control. He didn't even want to imagine what would've happened if he had missed that shot.

He looked around the squad room. These familiar surroundings, they all seemed so unknown right now. Everyone running around, trying to figure out where their director could be and he just sat there, staring into space. Not knowing how to act. The only thing he did know was how much he missed her, and how much he needed to feel closer to her.

_Leave me out with the waste  
__This is not what I do  
__It's the wrong kind of place  
__To be cheating on you  
__It's the wrong time  
__She's pulling me through  
__It's a small crime  
__And I've got no excuse_

She loved him. She still did. It had taken her time to admit this to herself but now she was finally ready. Ready to let him back into her life. Ready to face that crazy feeling inside that appeared every time she looked into his eyes.

They had moved her to a room with a bed, she tried to stay collected. Repeating the same line over and over again in her head.

_He'll be here soon._

She glared at the two men that entered her cell. Both with silly grins on their faces. She'd been in this place before, many years ago and again she felt as powerless as she did back then, she tried not to flinch when the first one stroked her arm. Knowing it would only get worse if she did.

She wanted to scream, to fight, to shoot them. Anything, but with her hands tied behind her back, she knew she couldn't.

_Is that alright with you?  
__Give my gun ( it's not alright) away when it's loaded  
__Is that alright with you?  
__If you don't shoot it how (it's not alright) am I supposed to hold it  
__Is that alright with you?  
__Give my gun away (its not alright) when it's loaded  
__Is that alright  
__Is that alright with you?_

Somehow he had ended up in her office, not sure what he would find but knowing it was the only place he could feel truly close to her.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Ziva's head appeard, he nodded, he knew enough. With one last glance at the couch they had sat on together for so many times he followed her out. Walking faster with each step, putting his gear on as quickly as he could. He checked his gun, everything seemed to work properly.

And he knew he would need it.

_Is that alright with you?  
__Give my gun away (its not alright) when it's loaded  
__Is that alright with you?  
__If you don't shoot it how (its not alright) am I supposed to hold it  
__Is that alright with you?  
__Give my gun away (its not alright) when it's loaded  
__Is that alright  
__Is that alright with you?_

She had tried, she really did. But when their hands started to come closer to her thighs she couldn't stop herself. She kicked one guy under his chin and kneed the other in his stomach. Not really the area she was aiming for, but it backed them off for a short moment.

_He'll be here soon._

Then she twisted and turned her arms, trying to loosen the knots. But they were too strong. And they were back up again.

There was fire back in her eyes, and she was ready to face them.

_Is that alright yeah? with you?  
__Give my gun away when it's loaded  
__Is that alright yeah?  
__If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it  
__Is that alright yeah?  
__Give my gun away when it's loaded  
__Is that alright, is that alright?_

They kicked down the door, and saw two men hanging over a bed, there was a jacket on the floor. Her jacket, covered in blood stains.

He froze.

His hand released his weapon, letting it fall on the floor. Next to him, Ziva didn't hesitate, she shot the first man, and within a second Tony shot the other one. They fell on the bed, covering her. He still couldn't move. His team cuffed the two and led them away.

There she was, her top was torn, giving him a full view of her black lace bra, her pants were loose, but not too far. Thank God.

Then he saw her face, her eyes closed, blood running from her nose and a big swelling that started to form on the side of her head.

Finally, he regained his function, and went to her side.

Hoping she would be allright.

_Is that alright with you?_

_No..._


End file.
